


28 Days

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per request: Worick and Nicolas take care of Alex because she's having very violent cramps (Anon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on longer requests but I figured I'd get this shorter fic out first. Thanks for the request, Anon!

It was getting close to midday when Worick finally woke up and wandered out of the bedroom, stretching his body as he went and enjoying the lack of a persistent backache that he seemed to get whenever it was his turn to sleep on the couch. He much preferred having Alex at the Benriya office with them instead of out on the streets somewhere, but that didn't mean there weren't downsides to their new arrangement.

“Morning!” He called, fully expecting at least one of his partners to be hanging around, only to be greeted with silence. Frowning, he glanced at their job calender to confirm that there weren't any jobs scheduled for the day, and then took another look around the unnervingly quiet room.

It was only on his second look that he saw movement under the pile of blankets on the couch, Alex's feet just barely peeking out. With a mischievous grin, Worick moved to the couch and leant forward.

“ _Ally_ ,” he said, waiting for a reaction. When she didn't reply once again, he touched his fingers to the bottom of one of her bare feet, lightly tickling her.

“Fuck off!” Alex suddenly screamed, her foot lashing out and catching Worick _just_ in the top of his thigh. He jumped back and gave a deep sigh of relief, pressing one of his hands to the sore spot right next to his cock. Alex's movement had dislodged the blankets from where they'd been pulled over her head and he could see her glaring at him, her eyes dull and tired.

“Sorry, sorry,” Worick apologised quickly, holding both hands up in surrender. He made a mental note to _never do that again_ and crouched down near Alex's head, tugging a little at one of the blankets. “You feeling okay, Ally?”

Alex looked at him but didn't say anything, eventually burrowing back under the blankets. Worick sat there for a few more moments and was about to leave when he thought he heard Alex say something that was too muffled to make out. “What was that?”

The blankets were once more pulled away from Alex's face and she frowned, looking utterly dishevelled with her hair a tangled mess around her face. “I _said_ , it's nothing. Just my period, I'll be-”

Cutting off with a groan, curling up tighter under the blankets, Alex took a few deep breaths before she finished her sentence. “I'll be fine. It's just a little worse than usual.”

“Doesn't seem like nothing,” Worick muttered, now able to see the pained lines etched across Alex's tired face. “You want to move to the bed instead of being on the couch?”

“No,” Alex quickly replied, only to curl up into herself a little tighter and squeeze her eyes shut, a particularly bad cramp making her feel like she'd been stabbed in the gut.

“Yes?” Worick prompted, smiling gently when she glared at him and nodded. Gathering the blankets a little tighter around her and struggling into an upright sitting position, Alex swayed a little as she got to her feet, Worick immediately steadying her by the shoulders. Alex took a step forward and almost immediately her legs buckled, making her feel like she was going to faint. Worick's grip on her was all that kept her standing and she gave up fighting the pain, relaxing back into him.

Worick had been through this once or twice before with Veronica and although it had been a while, he immediately stepped up. “I'm going to pick you up, okay?”

Alex didn't say anything but she nodded, allowing Worick to wrap one arm around her back and the other behind her knees.

“I've got you,” he murmured quietly as he picked her up in a bridal carry, blanket nest and all. He was incredibly careful of jolting her as he carted her off to the bedroom, gently laying her on the unmade bed and making sure that the blankets were tucked around her. She groaned and curled up on her side again, barely reacting when Worick ran a hand over her hair.

“I'm gonna go get you a couple of things, okay? Anything in particular you need? Junk food? Tampons? A new uterus?”

“Junk food,” Alex muttered through the blanket, “Anything salty.”

“Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can,” Worick said, running his hand through her hair once more and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Determined to focus on anything except how faint she felt and the horrendous pain of her cramping, she tracked the sound of his footsteps through the office, frowning when they disappeared but she hadn't heard the front door.

Eventually there were more footsteps and the bedroom door opened again, Alex assuming Worick had returned to ask her something else. She didn't bother to uncover her face, not feeling like coming out of her comfortable little cocoon. The mattress sagged behind her as Worick sat down, not touching her but sitting close enough that she could sense how near he was, and she wondered what he wanted this time.

“Are you okay?”

Alex jolted when the voice she heard wasn't Worick's deep, playful tones but instead Nicolas' broken noises. Pulling the blanket off her face, she looked back over her shoulder at the man sitting behind her.

“ _Hurts_ ,” Alex managed to sign, gesturing to her stomach and shrugging a little as if to flippantly say, _what can you do?_

Nicolas frowned and Alex looked past him to see Worick leaving the office, waving at her and playfully blowing a kiss as he walked past the open bedroom door. Alex's smile twisted into a grimace at another stab of pain and she felt a tentative hand on her upper back, rubbing gently.

When she relaxed into the feeling Nicolas seemed to get a little more sure, his hand moving down until it was rubbing her lower back through the blankets. Alex vaguely wondered how Nicolas seemed to know that her back tended to hurt at the start of her period, but then she remembered the whispers and half-sentences she'd heard about the woman who had used to live with the Benriya.

He was probably just going off remembered habits, then, but Alex couldn't bring herself to care. Although she objectively knew that she'd been through worse, she currently felt like nothing had ever hurt this much and Nicolas' gentle hand was at least helping a _little._ It had been a long time since someone had helped her to get through her- thankfully uncommon- bad periods, and the knowledge that Nicolas and Worick were there for her was really doing more than seemed logical.

Still, it wasn't removing the pain completely and Alex fought back a groan at another peak. She'd forgotten that Nicolas could feel the tension in her chest as she muffled herself, though, and his hand froze as she tensed and flexed her way through the pain.

“Is this...alright?” Nicolas asked out loud as he wormed a hand inside Alex's blanket pile, the tips of his fingers sitting directly over her stomach. Alex didn't want to do anything except nod and Nicolas increased the pressure a little, making her sigh as he began to slowly rub his hand back and forth against her stomach.

“ _Good, thank you_ ,” Alex signed, uncurling herself a little to allow Nicolas more space. He was still stuck in a fairly awkward position though, sitting behind her and leaning across her body, and so she twisted her neck so that Nicolas could see her face.

“Lie down with me?” Alex asked as she signed along with the words, hoping that Nicolas would understand at least one of them. He stared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding, gingerly stretching out along the mattress without actually letting any of his body touch her or even the blankets wrapped around her.

Figuring that was probably more than she could have expected, Alex let it slide and instead focused on the gentle massage she was getting, the pain still bad but not quite as intense as it had been. She quickly began to feel drowsy, what with how warm and secure she felt even with the stabbing craps, and time started to pass in a haze of tired pain and soothing touches.

Worick's return jolted her back to consciousness as the front door slammed open and Nicolas tensed up, Alex putting a hand over his before he could try to move away. Thankfully, he began to massage her once again as Worick wandered around the office, shopping bags rustling as his sounds disappeared downstairs.

Several minutes passed before she heard the footsteps approach the bedroom again and she looked up, Worick pausing in the doorway to look at the pair of them. He grinned happily before wandering into the room, sitting some stuff down on the bedside table before perching on the small area of free mattress in front of Alex.

“Can you sit up?” He asked, Alex frowning at the disappointment she felt when Nicolas pulled his hand away from her and encouraged her to sit up. Once she was in an easier position, Worick handed her a package and picked up a glass of water from the side table.

“They're just minor painkillers, do you want to take one?”

Fighting back her immediate revulsion at the idea of taking a pill, Alex inspected the packaging, noting that it was still sealed up. Worick hadn't been lying, and she read over the information printed on the back to prove to herself that they were just basic pain pills without any kind of addictive nature or extreme side effects.

“You don't have to,” Worick soothed, but Alex shook her head and popped open the packaging. Nicolas had helped but she was still in a lot of pain, and she was willing to do anything that could help. Snapping a single pill out of the foil, Alex took the water from Worick and took a deep breath, screwing her eyes shut as she put the pill on her tongue and chugged the water. She gagged at the feeling of the pill going down her throat, memories of Barry making her tense, but she fought past it and choked the pill down.

“You did so good,” Worick announced, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and dropping a quick kiss to her forehead. “Lie back down?”

Glancing back to Nicolas and waiting for him to nod, Alex shuffled back down. The change of positions meant that she was closer to him than she had been before but he didn't seem to mind this time, the line of his body steady with only the layer of blankets stopping them from being completely pressed together.

“I got this, too,” Worick said with a grin, waving a wheat bag in front of Alex's eyes. “I asked Joel what she thought, said it might help.”

Alex practically snatched it from him, glad that Worick had remembered to heat it before giving it to her. The first press of heat against her stomach had her sighing in absolute relief, a feeling that was only doubled when Nicolas' hand returned just above the bag.

“I bought you food, you hungry?”

“Not yet,” Alex mumbled, looking up at Worick and hoping that her gratitude was obvious in her expression. “Just lie with us.”

Worick glanced at Alex and then past her to Nicolas, the Twilight loosely spooned around her and resting his face against her shoulder. Seeing two of the most important people in his life together made him so happy, even when Alex was in pain, and he knew that all he wanted to do was to help her out.

Leaning forward, Worick pressed his lips to Nicolas' cheek and then to Alex's before settling down, pushing his hand underneath the blankets so that he could wrap his arm around Alex and rest his hand against her back.

She uncurled a little more to accommodate him and the pain in her face seemed to lessen as she relaxed, making Worick smile happily as she relaxed into the two of them and let them help her with her pain.

Their relationship hadn't exactly been _defined_ , considering that none of them were particularly good at that sort of thing, but when they could come together like this to help each other Worick was perfectly content, and he knew that the others were too. They could figure their shit out another day, or not.

They were there when Alex needed them, and she was there when they needed her. In this kind of life, that was better than anything else each of them could possibly ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)
> 
> Gangsta fic requests are still open for myself and [Blushingninja](http://blushingninja.tumblr.com), either through [my tumblr ask box](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or the comments below!


End file.
